Calm Down Dearest
by NeonRocks89
Summary: When Kurt thought of life at thirty? This is anything but what he had planned. Can he face the inner demons and find a way to happiness? Or is this really as good as life get?
1. Chapter 1

Life begins at thirty, or that's what they tell you. No one ever mentions the full time job, the paying bills, the fact that people always ask where your partner is or tell you with a sympathetic look that you'll find the one soon. No one ever dares breathe a word about the slight paunch you'll develop, where your abs used to be, no matter how hard you stick to thirty crunches a day. More specifically, nobody ever told Kurt Hummel that thirty is where any hope of living out your child hood fantasies die out. No more would he occupy his time with pipe dreams of New York City and a career in Broadway. Or the nauseating thought of finding that one special someone to be with forever, despite all your baggage, nope he wasn't a fool. If things hadn't happened by thirty it was time to get new dreams, time to learn to survive. It was time he woke up and smelt the stale coffee of Lima, Ohio.

"Hey old man! Wake up so I know you didn't die from old age in your sleep…" As a soft, lilting voice creeps into his subconscious his eyes remain closed, mentally examining what felt different this morning to yesterday. There was a throbbing in his right knee that definitely hadn't been there yesterday, he was sure of it.

"Hmm time'sit?" He groans, stretching out his arms wide, scrunching his eyes up tight. If he can hold off he won't need to acknowledge the importance of the day.

"It's ten past seven…. we need to get ready so we can head out." Crap. He was going to be late for work. Again. Someone must have switched off his alarm. A young, sprightly someone who finds it highly amusing to watch him dash around like he's in some sort of athletic event before a full day at work. He springs up into a sitting position on the bed, eyes opening wide. "Oh look at that! You don't need a mobility scooter yet…and people say thirty is old!"

"Violet, why didn't you get me up before now?" Kurt glares into the icy blue gaze watching him. "You know Franc will have a fit if I'm not in by half eight!"

"Relax! It's really only six…..now if you get your saggy old man ass into gear… I'm making breakfast!" Violet sings as she backs out of the doorway, black wavy hair fluttering around her shoulders, doing a few wiggles before she disappears out of sight.

"My ass isn't saggy!" Kurt yells in defence after her before quickly jumping up to check it hasn't dived south overnight in the mirror. He manages to turn and look in the mirror without making any part of his body twinge, satisfied that his ass is as perky as ever, although really? Like one night would make that much of a difference. He'll have to make a mental note to keep checking.

It takes him forty minutes of buffing, polishing and pouting in his tiny bathroom. A basic en-suite off of his own bedroom, before he deems himself worthy to go downstairs and join Violet in the kitchen. It wasn't the biggest house in the world, but as he was living on a minimum wage budget he had managed to be thrifty, picking up bargains on eBay, in second hand thrift stores and 'borrowing' from friends to create a stylish, yet homely setting for them. Something he could call his own. Sure, it wasn't the tiny loft in Soho or the penthouse in Park Avenue he had always pictured in younger years, but it was home and more importantly just a fifteen minute ride from his dad's house, meaning he could pester him constantly about his cholesterol intake.

When Kurt finally stumbled into the kitchen, there were piles of dishes and plates littering the work top, grease and grime welded onto them, but then he saw Vi sitting proudly at the table surrounded by burnt scrambled eggs, the wonkiest cut melon he had ever seen and he couldn't really complain.

"Vi this looks awesome!" Kurt beamed, pulling out a chair to sit opposite her.

"Yeah, well, someone has to make a big deal about your birthday. Thirty is the end of the road you know…" She offers, scrunching her button nose up in thought. "Although if you think about it? You've been boring for years, maybe your life will be the exception?"

"Okay, thanks for your kind words…" Kurt waves it off while reaching for the most edible looking pieces of bacon and putting them onto his plate. "And the food, you shouldn't have."

"You're welcome….." She giggles, earning herself an eye roll from Kurt. "Shit…um shoot! I have to get going. Things to do, people to see!" She jumps up and thrusts her dirty dish on top of the pile already in the sink.

"I just sat down! What time will you be home?" Kurt protests but Violet simply shrugs, dumping an envelope in front of him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Well don't take so long to get ready in future!" She whispered in to his ear. "Happy birthday old man, I love you!" placing a soft kiss to his cheek she was already running towards the front door.

"I love you….too," Kurt sighs, hearing the door slam before he even got to finish his sentence. With only a little while left before he had to leave the house he decided to ignore the dirty dishes. One day of mess wouldn't hurt in the long run, right? Besides he was much more intrigued by the envelope on his plate. Pulling it open, he ignores the slur about balding middle aged men on the front, instead his attention is drawn to a small business card that drops out onto to the table. "No she didn't!" He squeaks to himself, staring at the offending Times New Roman bold font, jumping out and practically screaming 'you're past it!' He doesn't know how long he sits there for, but at some point his ringtone filters into his subconscious and instead of reading the name, he knows who it will be anyway, he picks it up and lets out a strangled moan of "I hate her!"

"Happy birthday kid!" Burt's happy voice comes over the phone and Kurt can practically feel the grin he's wearing.

"Thanks dad!" Kurt sighs, still holding the card in his other hand.

"Do I want to ask about how you answered the phone?"

"You can ask, but I'm pretty sure we both know who I was referring to."

"You don't hate her…" Burt says, with all the wisdom of the world in his tone, just like dads learn to do at some point in their lives. Does that happen at thirty? Kurt makes yet another mental note to keep a check on it.

"You're right, I suppose, I just don't particularly love her right this minute then…" Kurt rethinks his statement, before starting again. "Okay, so it's not that I don't love her, let's just say I don't appreciate her birthday gift."

"What did she do this time?" Burt grins. Kurt doesn't need to see his face to know he finds this hilarious.

"She got me a consultation with a plastic surgeon!" All Kurt can hear is a guffaw from through the line so continues, knowing Burt won't be in any state to comment yet. "And it's not even a good one! It's one of those practically free consultations! Meaning I'd come out with three boobs on my forehead or something. Never mind the fact that I don't need any work done! I mean, sure, there are a few more lines than there used to be but I'm not exactly haggard! Am I?"

"Kid do you remember my thirtieth? You made me a toupee from your teddy bears 'haircuts'…It was the colour of a freaking rainbow. If I didn't think you were gay before, that would have been a huge indicator." Burt chuckles, and Kurt has to as well, both of them sharing the memory of Burt strutting around the house in said wig.

"Yeah, well, the difference is I was six dad! You paraded round in that wig for an hour because I was so God damn adorable" Kurt finally controls his giggles, remembering why he's angry. "Your granddaughter is fourteen! She isn't doing it in a cute way…."

"Why is she always my granddaughter when she does something wrong?" Burt asks, flabbergasted.

"Not just yours…she's Carole's too!"

"Fine, will you and MY grandchild be appearing for dinner tonight? Or do you have somewhere more exciting to be?" Kurt decided to take the sardonic tone from that statement, instead of the horrifyingly hopeful one he thought he could hear. Because Burt should know better than to think Kurt would have a hot date for his birthday, which would mean a dating life of some sorts. Which there wasn't.

"Oh you know being a thirty year old, single dad, that works forty plus hours a week leaves me with such an amazing social life, I just don't think I can fit you into my schedule…"

"Ha! Dinner will be on the table at seven thirty." Burt states, matter of factly.

"I'll be there at seven." Kurt smiled, before glancing at the clock and realising that this time he was really running late. "Listen dad I gotta go, just tell Carole not to do anything silly, okay?"

"So no banners or balloons or presents or cheesecake?"

"White chocolate and lime?"

"Like she would get any other kind on your birthday!"

"Then I expect the biggest cheesecake this side of the Lima Bean." Kurt's up and on the move, breezing through the house to find his shoes and coat, throwing on his duffel bag and grabbing his keys to run out the door. "Okay dad, I've really gotta go. See you tonight."

"Okay kid, I love ya!" And then he's gone, meaning Kurt can throw his phone into his pocket and open his car as quickly as possible. Franc is getting no reason to bitch at him today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohh here he comes. King of the working class, how kind of you to grace us with your magnanimous presence, and before eight thirty too!" Franco's obnoxiously loud declaration reaches Kurt's ears before he even gets the giant frosted glass door fully open. "Holy shit kids, he even brought the coffees…" Franco's long, lean body means he can get to Kurt and snatch up a polystyrene cup in three giant strides, before taking a sip of the scolding liquid. "And there still hot!" Everyone else in the shop, a total of six other people, clamber over to get their fix of caffeine.

"You know, I'm always here by half eight Frank, earlier even. There's no need to shout loud enough that Mr Kendal next door can hear." Kurt rolls his eyes heavily on the way to the coat closet, hanging up his belongings before turning around and heading back out to the front desk. "Don't want him making a complaint again, do we?"

"Kurt? Turning up at eight, twenty nine is not considered early." He sighs, trailing him to the front of shop, staying at the front end of the desk so that Kurt can squeeze through the back and begin powering up the computer. "You're lucky you're cute, or else I'd have fired you years ago." Kurt rolls his eyes again, slinking down into his chair and pulling up a file of appointments for that day.

"I think you mean to say, I'm lucky I'm good at my job. Seeing as how referring to me as cute could lead to a sexual harassment case." Kurt grins to himself at getting one up on Franco and opens the email application as well. "Am I right?" When he looks up it's to see Frank leaning over the desk, his chin resting on his hands, green eyes sparkling against his tanned skin.

"You know, you could have been my most favourite toy boy ever, right?" Frank whispers quietly as everyone else goes about their business before the shop opens to customers at nine. "You could have had me round your little finger…"

"I don't think a twenty one year old, that had a wailing child of his own, would ever have been classed as a toy boy…" Kurt smirks, placing his pen into his mouth, and sits quiet for a few seconds. "..And anyway, who said you weren't wrapped around my little finger? Nine years you've kept me around, I must be doing something right." Frank tilts his head to the side and squints at him. Lustfully watching the pen rattling against Kurt's teeth.

"You know, I've grown to love you. I don't know why, but I do."

"Oh Franco…you love me." Kurt grins, standing up so they are face to face across the desk. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone you have feelings for a thirty year old. Truly. You're uncharacteristically genuine emotions for a man, not fresh out of college, is safe with me…for now. Where's my birthday kiss?" He exaggerates turning to the side and holding his cheek out as far as he can, tapping it with his finger. He's not disappointed either when Franco's soft lips firmly press against his skin, momentarily, before he pulls back and clears his throat.

"Like I said, it's a good job you're cute…" and with that he saunters off to his office. Kurt doesn't get long to mull over any sadistic thought he has about the fact that Franco's kiss will be the most romantic gesture he receives on this birthday. Although he should be happy he has his family to share it with, he can't help but wonder what it would be like to have a husband that would show little signs of affection like that or even brushing his hair off his face, simple things really.

"Okay so if Frank gets to kiss you, then I most definitely have the right to slobber all up on your pretty face!" And instead of any romantic gestures he had dreamed of, he gets offers like that. From a woman in her thirties no less! "Don't grimace at me Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! As your best friend I reserve the right to kiss you, as sloppily and inappropriately as I please, and you reserve the right to just sit there and take it. Now pucker up and pretend I'm George Clooney." Kurt doesn't get the chance to move before she's crowding in on him behind the counter and plants her lips firmly onto his for longer than is considered acceptable. Only the yell of Franco screaming at her to 'fucking put him down' makes her pull away and perch herself onto the desk facing him.

"What a jealous fuck wit!" she whispers conspiratorially, crossing her long legs as she sinks into her usual spot. "He had his chance years ago… guy needs to realise where he doesn't stand a chance."

"More of a chance then you Kira…" Kurt ducks expertly as she throws a pencil off of his table at his head. "What? he has the parts I like. Well not his specifically, but those in general, yeah, god it's been so long!"

"You know what we could do to solve that right?" Kira asks, her ruby red lips curling into a mischievous smile.

"No, no way! It's not happening-" Kurt looks terrified at the thought, knowing full well what problem solving plan she has concocted.

Kurt makes to protest but Kira is already throwing up a well-manicured hand to silence him. "Oh come on! It's been far too long since we went out dancing, my shoes think I don't love them anymore."

"Dancing we can do…" Kurt drawls, leaning into his desk drawer to pull out this week's invoices. "Visiting that trashy gay bar? we cannot!"

"But why?!" she whines, dramatically slamming her hand on to the paperwork, effectively stopping him from getting any work done. "You know it's the only place we can go that I don't get practically molested by every man in the vicinity."

"You're so modest! But you know why!" Kurt argues back. "All the guys are only after one thing, I don't want that. Well, not just that, and before you say anything…how many guys do you know would willingly take on a stroppy teenager? At this age? Not me if I didn't have to, that's for sure and definitely not any remotely eligible gay man in Ohio either."

"God, so much optimism on your birthday!" Kira says, hopping down into Kurt's lap and throwing her arms around his neck, sending a wave of Chanel perfume across him. "You could do with a nice treat, just for you."

"Well unfortunately the only 'treat', as you put it, I received was an appointment for a plastic surgery consultation."

"She didn't!" Kira's faces says it all as she bites down on her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh she did!" Kurt replies dramatically. "It's like she sees me as this boring old person, covered in wrinkles that can barely squeeze through a standard door. I'm pretty sure she's an advert for never becoming a parent. Demon spawn!"

"I'm pretty sure it's an advert for not getting someone knocked up in high school!" Kira shakes his shoulders as she laughs. "Besides, you know what would make you totally un-boring? Gay bar!"

Kurt thinks about making an excuse but really, his dad is forever harping on at him, partly for never putting himself out there, partly for never getting enough time with his granddaughter. This would cover both bases and at least make his dad think he wasn't a total reject in the life style department.

"Okay, this Saturday." Kurt holds Kira tight to his chest to stop her excited bounce. "A quiet few drinks and a dance. I will not, I repeat, will not be hooking up with anyone. Deal?"

"Yes! I can't wait to tell Bas!" She babbles excitedly. "Or my shoes! They'll know I love them again. Dancing!" She squeals excitedly before hopping out of his lap and squeezing out from behind the desk and skipping happily to her station.

At 9.05am exactly his annual text from Sebastian comes through, and all though he knows he should ignore it, he decides to open it anyway, no point dragging it out until later in the day.

From Sexpest: Sooooo 30 years and nine months ago guess what your parents were doing? ;) Kiki tells me we're taking you out to Pony's on Saturday? Woohoo! You'll have me naked in your bed before you know what hit you! Like you an amicable amount! X

To Sexpest: Yes we're going out, I'm kind of excited for dancing if I'm honest… you can be naked in my bed! Just don't expect me to be too! Love you an acceptable amount too! :) Gotta go Franco's staring at me through his office window. X

"Happy birthday!" Burt, Carole and Finn chant excitedly as Kurt trails through the front door, followed by a furious Violet, who slams it closed behind her before storming up to the first floor. Causing them all to watch her cautiously before turning back to frown at Kurt.

"Don't ask…" he utters quietly, slipping out of his coat and handing it to Finn to put on the coat pegs. "She'll come down when she's ready to admit her behaviour was unacceptable!" He yells louder this time aiming his voice in the direction his daughter disappeared.

"Bite me!" Is roared through her bedroom door and Finn splutters out a chuckle, even though he tried not to.

"You're not too old to get grounded young lady! Don't make me come up there!" Kurt hollers back, moving to the very bottom of the stairs to help his voice carry. "You're Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle have made a lovely birthday dinner and you are going to spoil it!"

"Don't care! I ha-" Her strangled screams are cut off by Burt's thunderous voice before she can say anything.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! Before you say something you will immediately regret!" Burt states boldly, coming up to Kurt and putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm giving you five minutes to cool off, then your Uncle Finn is coming to get you, and you will apologise to your dad. Is that clear?" The silence that follows ensures it is. Carole steps up to Finn, while the Hummel men calm their breathing, holding onto his shoulder and leaning up to whisper in his hair.

"Honey, go wait on the landing for Vi. Maybe have a little chat with her?" Carole asks softly. "You know she listens to you."

"Okay mom" Finn nods before squeezing in between Kurt and Burt, both muttering annoyances under their breaths, to climb the stairs in silence.

Carole waits, until his giant size 15 shoes disappears around the corner on the top landing, before ushering both men into the kitchen where pots and pans were bubbling, a delicious smell of garlic mushrooms coming from the stove. Kurt tries to go to the pots, craving to busy his mind with mindless stirring, but Carole quickly pushes him in to a chair at the island. Burt follows suit after a suitably scary glance from his wife.

"Okay Kurt, honey?" Carole asks quietly, going to the fridge and pulling out a chilled bottle of white wine, then gathering three glasses from the cabinet and pouring the liquid in. "Why don't you fill us in?" Her soft voice and sympathetic glance, just the right side of comforting that Kurt needs.

"I got a call from the school head mistress today, she wants me to go in for a meeting next week." Kurt closes his eyes to inhale heavily as he holds the glass to his lips, gulping quickly before continuing. "To discuss her absence rate for the last few weeks."

"She's been skipping school?" Burt thunders, making to move out of his seat, Carole stops him of course, her firm hand coming down onto his shoulder.

"Apparently so. The thing that gets me is that I had no idea…. I mean I dropped her off or she left for the bus like normal. Where would she be going?" Kurt muses as much to his audience as to himself. They've been having some unreasonably cold weather for fall, why would she choose anywhere but a warm school building, is completely beyond him.

"Did you ask her?"

"Of course I did dad, this, was the result!" Kurt points to the ceiling emphasising what he means, Burt takes his cap off to rub at his head in the frustrated manner he always does. "Why does it feel like all I do is reprimand her? I don't ever remember you ever really having to yell at me!"

"Yeah, and time makes you sentimental!" Burt chuckles softly as Carole leans her head onto his shoulder. "I yelled, a lot, but as you get older you look back with rose tinted glasses. You choose to remember the best bits, rather than the yelling or the fighting."

"I want rose tinted glasses now…" Kurt grumbled darkly.

"Oh honey, don't wish away these years." Carole smiles. "The amount of times I heard you or Finn fighting about the shower and thought, good god get them out of here! But then when you all left, Vi too, it made the house seem so empty."

"You're right, I know, you're right." Kurt shakes his head a little to try and clear it. "It's just…like this morning? She made me breakfast, ridiculously burnt, but still cute... and then she turns in to this…ugh!" he gives up trying to find words for exactly what Violet is and instead flops his head onto the counter exhausted.

"Can I also give you my opinion on what could be going on with her?" She asks gently, but carries on before either of the stubborn men can answer, she has learnt how to handle them by now. "You know, I think, that it could have something to do with the-"

"Daddy?" Violet's soft wobble is heard before anybody notices that she has slipped in to the kitchen. Kurt turns to look at her, eyes red rimmed from tears and curls going wild where they meet the skin of her forehead, and all he can do is open his arms to her. An invitation that she takes whole heartedly, thrusting herself forward into his lap, where the tears start once again, muffled against the soft cashmere of Kurt's jumper.

"Shh, baby girl, it okay. Daddy's here. I'm here, you're okay." Kurt whispers softly into her hair, trailing a firm hand in circles across her back, to calm her sobs.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll talk to you, but, can I just have the weekend to figure out what I want to say?" Violet pulls back to look into Kurt's eyes for reassurance that he's not mad. He's not, well not really, he's more worried than anything. "I was thinking, if it's okay with you, that I could stay here until Sunday. And then we can have a talk under the comforter on the couch? Like we used too." Kurt looks over at Burt questioningly, met with a brisk nod from both him and Carole, before looking back to Violet's pleading stare.

"Okay, you can stay here. But Sunday we're talking." Kurt thinks quickly before tagging on. "And no cell phone for a week. For cutting school. No matter what is going on with you, I want you at school to get an education, options, for your life."

"Fine…" she sighs, sullenly, but doesn't argue the punishment as she looks at the counter. "Can I have a wine spritzer with dinner? Seeing as it's your birthday." Finn chuckles at Kurt's horror stricken face at the request, but Burt beats him to his response.

"Don't push your luck kid!" He chuckles before stretching out of his seat. "How about we start this birthday celebration, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What a way to greet a guy…" Sebastian purrs, when Kurt looks around he sees him standing tall and lean, leaning against the door frame to his room. "If I'd have known this was all it took to get you naked, I'd have done it years ago…"

"Ha! The only reason I was naked back then, was to clean baby vomit off of various body parts." Kurt trills, shuffling fully into his pants and zipping them up. "Plus breaking and entering just to get laid would be hard for daddy dearest to get you out of!" He doesn't look back as he pulls his shirt, white and well fitted, over his muscular shoulders.

"Yeah, good job I never really found you attractive, I suppose…" He dodges a well-aimed shoe in his direction by flopping on to the bed. Lounging on his stomach with his head resting onto his hands he watches Kurt, now fully dressed, stand in front of his mirror to fix his hair. "Speaking of my dad….."

"No Sebastian!"

"Kurt, you don't even know what I'm about to say…You know, he really loves you." Sebastian adds with a smile, Kurt pauses momentarily to watch him through the mirror.

"Oh I know he does, he's not ever the problem! The last time you invited us to a family gathering he kept telling me what a good step dad and husband you'd make. What was the term he used, financially secure?" Sebastian rolled his eyes at his dad's constant barrage for him to settle down. "Then he spit champagne all over the Supreme Court judge, when I told him you had taught Vi how to make a perfect fake I'D." Kurt chuckled spritzing hair spray onto the front peak of hair.

"Well funny you should mention Vi…." Sebastian pulled up onto his knees, tucking his socked feet underneath him. "Dad's big annual fall fundraiser thing is coming up, you know with all the big wig attorneys and their children – probably named after geographical destinations- real pretentious crowd."

"And you want me to pimp my child out to make you look better in the eyes of your fathers' colleagues?" Kurt's withering glare focuses in on him.

"Oh come on!" Sebastian leaps up behind him so they're eye to eye in the little square mirror. "Free champagne, delicious hors d'oeuvres, new clothes for you both – to cover collateral damage – and one in the eye for all the haters. You live for this shit!"

"Because being gay with a family is so much more acceptable than being gay and a whore?" Kurt's sarcasm laced through his voice as he rolled his eyes in disgust, crossing his arms over his chest..

"Quit with the name calling, besides you know my dad goes on about Vi nonstop…People he works with assume she's mine anyway, it's not like we need to lie, just not correct them. Please go with me!" Sebastian adds hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder to pout. "Please, please, please!"

"Fine. We'll go. But I'm warning you now…grab my ass even once and I'll chop your fingers off." Kurt lifts a hand to make a scissoring motion with his hand right hand in to the reflective surface, but Sebastian chooses to ignore it, instead planting a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Oh, you are just the best." Sebastian grins before placing another kiss to his cheek. "I thought that would take so much more convincing than it did!"

"Well lucky for you, I actually like your dad, probably more than you. Most parents would ban their seventeen year old from befriending a teenage single parent, never mind practically adopt them into the fold. Plus he tells hilarious stories about you as a kid…its really good black mail material." Kurt can't help the happy beam that takes over his face even though he is trying to act nonchalant.

Truth be told, Kurt doesn't know where he would be without Sebastian. Sure he is the biggest player the gay scene of Ohio has ever produced, but to a seventeen year old Kurt Hummel he was a life line. It had all started on a warm Thursday in August, Kurt was out for a stroll in the local park. Well more of a slumped trudging of feet, pushing a wailing Violet in a stroller, because apparently the only think to make a stiflingly hot Ohio summer (full of friends discussing plans for after senior year…which he didn't have!) even more unbearable was to have a one year old daughter cutting two back molars. It was safe to assume there was little sleep happening in the Hummel household, or eating, or actually much of anything that didn't involve Violet being permanently attached to him which resulted in the almost post-apocalyptic look Kurt wore permanently that Summer, or more specifically, that Thursday when Kurt, literally, ran into Sebastian.

The obtrusive push chair had knocked Sebastian flat out on his back .Kurt had only realised what he had done when Violet – whose screams had reached deafening levels – gurgled happily at the event. Sebastian, in his defence, took it all in his stride. Ignoring the garish tear to his Armani blazer, he instead politely offering his hand to Kurt in greeting in the only way that Dalton academy teaches one to behave, and offered to buy him an expresso…or six. The rest, as they say, is history.

"…what do ya say?" Sebastian's still watching him, his chin hooked over a shoulder.

"What?" Kurt asks, with a shake of his head, trying to tune back into the question he made.

"Thirty made you hard of hearing, huh?" Sebastian grins walking backwards toward the doorway. "I said, let's go meet Kiki before she starts finding our replacements?"

"Okay, just, don't let me do too many shots okay?" Kurt sighs, doing a last once over in the mirror, before turning and following him out.

"Just let me do one more?" Kurt yells into Kira's ear as he sucks on the lime, the bitter taste making his nose scrunch up far too adorably for his thirty years of age.

"Okay, but don't blame me when you have a raging hangover tomorrow…" Kira sighs, signalling to the bar tender to bring out another round.

"I'll be fine, I never get hangovers!" Kurt grins happily, tossing down the dried out slice to pick up the salt shaker.

"Yeah because you never drink this much…" Kira shakes off the thought to hold out her licked hand, Kurt complies happily pouring salt onto her hand.

"So what is this one a toast too?" Sebastian asks, taking the brandished salt shaker from his friend before pouring onto his own hand, slamming it back on to the bar.

"This one is to you pair…" Kurt starts, handing out a shot glass to each waiting hand, before looking them both in the eye. "The best friends a boy could ever wish for!" and with that the trio lift the glasses in salute, throwing them back in one and then reaching for a slice of lime each.

"Wooh! Sebastian wanna dance?" Kira asks slumping against his muscular frame, fluttering her dark lashes seductively.

"Put that look away, you know you aren't selling what I want…" Sebastian rolls his eyes at Kurt, but he's too busy leaning over the bar to get another cocktail to notice. "One dance! If a better offer comes my way then you're getting dumped on the spot." He pushes away from the bar and turns back to hold a hand out to her.

"Why Mr Smythe, you say the sweetest things!" Kira grabs his hand, her southern drawl over emphasised for effect. Before moving she looks at Kurt, now happily sucking on a neon green drink. "You coming birthday boy?"

"You guys go, I'll catch up in a bit." She looks as if she's about to ask if he's sure, but he nods before she can say it. Sebastian knowing when to not push him, pulling Kira off to the main dance area packed out with people, drunkenly swaying, to the latest house track.

The night had definitely taken a turn for the better. Although Kurt had been, admittedly, excited to be having his first night out in…he doesn't even know how long… he was resigned about the venue choice. Sure, a gay bar wasn't so bad, unless it was the trashiest gay bar in the state, which had questionable standards when checking ID's and apparently hiring 'legal' bar staff. It turns out eventually that not following the law catches up to you, when they had arrived at Kira's apartment, a small one bed just off of the public square down town, she informed them Pony's was closed until further notice due to immigration issues. That only left one other option, Rosey's, Although it was originally a country and rock and roll bar, the huge stage and dance floor area, along with plenty of seating meant it was a firm favourite for the trio when the occasion arrived that they would all be out together. Kurt was currently sipping on his drink, watching the overhead chandelier pulse with the vibrations from the music, aware of a body settling in place beside him.

"Hi good looking..." The voice was overly sweet, almost sickeningly so, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he asks not looking over at the man. "That's the best you could come up with?" he heard a chuckle from the guy, it was deep and almost too forced, he had met his type before.

"Nothing wrong with stating the truth…" a bump to his shoulder had Kurt looking over at the man. He wasn't awful at a first glance, in fact he was rather good looking, but Kurt could see the signs of an ego from a mile away. He prided himself on knowing from one look, who the try too hards were, and this guys slicked back ken hairstyle and ridiculously restrictive outfit was a dead giveaway.

"There is if it's an overused line, insinuating that I'm only as good as my looks…" Kurt stated taking another sip of his drink, mentally high fiving the fact that although he was in to double figures of drinks right now his brain could still produce some impressive words. "…you don't know anything about me, I could be a raving lunatic or the future Albert Einstein for all you know." Another carefully refined laugh, Kurt had to at least hand it to him he was wearing the façade well.

"How about we start over?" the guy asked raising a, perfectly waxed, eyebrow high onto his head. "I'm Luke. Nice to meet you…"

"Kurt, my names Kurt." He replied reaching out to take the offered hand in a shake before dropping it quickly.

"Kurt…" the guy – Luke – tried it out on his tongue a couple of times before catching Kurt's eye, smiling broadly. "Would you like a drink?" Kurt just held up his own glass in response, earning him another small chuckle. "How about dinner? Tomorrow?"

"Well, well aren't you presumptuous, you're asking me on a date…you don't know anything about me. I could be a serial-"

But Luke is quick to cut him off "killer? I know, but I don't think you are. I'm a guy that likes to take risks..." His right hand, wanders its way around Kurt's back, trailing across his shoulder.

"That can be dangerous, risks mean not knowing what's going to happen." Kurt supplies trying not to bring attention to the hands wandering on his body, although the attention is flattering, Kurt knows it will only go so far.

"Why don't you give me your number and we can find out?" Luke draws his hand back to dig his phone out of his pocket. Kurt sighs inwardly, knowing that this is the moment that will end any more come ons, but he can't let it keep going on. Downing his drink he pulls out his own phone, flashing a fake smile before starting.

"Oh sorry, my daughter's just text me…" Kurt lies, stealing a quick glance at Luke the stranger to see his eyes open wide. "Yeah she's fourteen, I know, I don't look old enough. That's because I got a girl knocked up in high school – long story – it's just me and her at home. She's great, huh?" Kurt opens a picture and turns to where Luke had been, not surprised in the slightest to find his drink, still full and sitting on the bar unattended. "Goodbye Luke…" Kurt pockets his phone and turns back around to the bar with a wistful smile. He might not ever find what he's looking for in a partner but at least the barman could keep him supplied with drinks, to stave off the loneliness.

"Woo! It's hot in here, huh?" Kira announces, between small puffs of air, while reaching across Kurt's body to retrieve her glass. Kurt smirks in her direction, shuffling on to the next bar stool, as she elegantly drapes into the one he has vacated.

"What's the matter honey? John Travolta worn out your pretty little feet?" Kurt grins, picking up his own drink to sip – really more of a slurp at this point – through the straw.

"Oh no, just discovered he bats for your team instead of mine…" she glances back out to where her dance partner is now dancing with a leggy blonde. "Isn't it a shame when that happens?" she sighs rhetorically to herself and Kurt splutters slightly into his glass.

It's Sebastian, in the end that decides to answer her. "Not really, you know, seeing as it ends in me getting laid!" He raises his hand for a high five, which neither of his friend respond to. "Anyway now your back, you can help me on my mission…" he nods, not so secretly, in Kurt's direction.

"But I told the ballroom dancer wanna be I was sending you to replace me…" She adds on after watching Kurt turn to order a drink. "Oh get me that pink one, you know, the one with the sparkler." Kurt rolls his eyes heavily but Kira turns round before seeing it.

"Kiki…" Sebastian sighs loudly when he sees her about to continue badgering him. "Look at me…Now, tell me why you think I need a set up over that sad act sitting behind you?" He waves a hand unenthusiastically in Kurt's direction.

"I don't, but I know the sad act won't let me do it. You're the one that I can talk round, it's actually not even that hard to do!" Kira giggles as a new drink is placed in her hand, watching the sparkler fizzle out before she sips.

"I think it's against best friend policy to call me a 'sad act' on my birthday, well, birthday night out. It's also just a little bit mean." Kurt states soberly, downing half of his questionable liquid in one gulp.

"Oh can it! I offer myself up naked in bed and you refuse, but you don't like it when I call you mean names? I can't win with you…Oh Danny Zuko's looking my way, he is pretty cute…" He slips off of the stool before pirouetting back round to face them. "Tell him to at least go to the consultation…" he winks, moonwalking into the crowd to find his prey.

Kurt huffs in a breath instead of throwing out an insult, he really can't be bothered chasing after him to ensure he hears it either. Instead swinging his leg around until they bump into Kira's, practically nose to nose with her.

"Why wouldn't you go? It's paid for! Vi spent all her money, well let's be honest here, all of the money your dad gave her on it. That's hard earned cash used on a very thoughtful gift…" Kira nods along as she says it, but really, she only wants him to get some Botox so she can laugh when it goes wrong.

"Why wouldn't I go? Why wouldn't I go?! It's mortifying! Imagine if I go and they give me this huge list of 'improvements'. OR, or imagine if they do black market surgeries and like, I don't know, cut a kidney out and sell it or something?" Kurt suddenly thinks this is the most obvious flaw in her gift, he orders another drink just to erase it.

"Look I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you, sure you're as gay as they come, but I still sneak a peek when you get out the shower… you've still got it! But if you think really hard there must be some little thing you'd like to change? I still maintain that even though my ass is out of this world I'd love a J-lo booty. Nothing too over the top, but, yeah, a little fuller would be nice." Kira watches as her words sink in, Kurt's head tilts to the side, his eyes wandering.

"I mean, and this is totally hypothetical, of course."

"Of course!"

"If I had the money…Maybe an eyelift, really tasteful though, just a lift in each corner. Some wrinkle be gone for my forehead, I could get one of those chemical peels to make my skin glow, maybe get my ears pinned back so I don't look like a lord of the rings extra. Not much just the basics, you know?" Kurt had a quick run through to make sure he hadn't missed any of his 'problem areas.

"So really not like you've thought about it at all…" Kira laughs, dirty and full of meaning, before pulling herself up out of the chair. "I'm going to the little girl's room, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay here, guard the drinks." Kurt waves to the almost empty glasses, he doesn't want to admit his new shoes are rubbing like crazy on his heels.

"Okay, be back soon!" she plants a soft kiss to his forehead before strutting towards the spirals staircase in the corner.

"Don't!" the voice is so timid at first that Kurt doesn't even register that it was aimed at him, until he looks around the room and catches the glance from honey caramel eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt questions, only because he has to make sure that this man, with those eyes, was talking to him and not someone behind him.

"The um, enhancements? Don't" okay so it was aimed at him. He risks a quick glance down, good package, trim and tight in all the right places. Well clothed too, slightly over gelled hair, but that could be over looked. Those eyes though. Kurt felt as though they were peering into his soul.

"You were listening?" Kurt's hands are itching to touch this handsome stranger, but realising how wrong that would be, he picks up his cocktails instead. Taking a swift gulp, fluttering his eyelashes as seductively as he knows how.

"I didn't mean to but your…um, the girl? She was talking awful loud." The stranger, pulls his body up taller, holds the muscles tightly in place and exhales a breath. "Sorry, let me try again? I'm Blaine, you are?" he holds out a neatly manicured hand, nothing over the top but Kurt sees the faint sheen of a clear polish on his nails, waiting for Kurt's own.

"Kurt, nice to meet you." And it is, Kurt realises, after only a few sentences Kurt gets the feeling he is an honest person, not someone trying to get one thing.

"You too, and I'm sorry, for over hearing your private conversation." He smiles, pulling over his own drink, an unidentified whisky Kurt thinks, taking a long sip. Without breaking eye contact as if he doesn't want to, couldn't even, if he tried.

"That's okay. As embarrassing as it is, it's not the worst thing Kira has ever let slip about me…" Kurt lets out a little laugh, heart contracting in his chest when Blaine laughs too, from deep within his chest "…My best friend by the way, Kira, just in case you were wondering." He adds, pointing in the general direction she walked off to. Why he's not quite sure, but Blaine responds with a pleased smirk.

"Good to know, so your partner is…."

"Non-existent, but just to make it perfectly clear? I'm gay." Kurt doesn't know what was in that last cocktail, or the four or five before it, but his tongue seems looser and so, for that matter, does his thoughts. He watches Blaine's tongue dart out to catch the drips from his drink and cant helped but picture what that would taste like against his own.

"I thought so, but you never want to presume, this place is as liberal as it comes…but you never can be too careful in Lima!" Blaine grins again, all lopsided and full of teeth, and Kurt's heart melts. This boy, this man is almost too perfect, could he take a leaf out of Sebastian's book and do something daring, so un him? "I'm gay too….just in case you were wondering!" the added statement seems to seal the decision into Kurt's mind and before he knows what's hit him, he leans in and across the gap between them. Perilously dangling from his stool to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"How'd you like to come home with me?" a soft sweep of breath trickles past his ear and down his spine before the answer comes.

"Just let me tell my friends." He might not be as young as he once was, but Kurt is pretty sure this night is.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt feels the dull ache in his head first. Waking him into a stream of almost consciousness, where he knows he's awake, faint street noises creeping in and rattling the ache, but his limbs don't want to believe it yet. He's comfortable, apart from the growing head ache, in fact he can't remember his bed ever feeling this comfortable. He feels warm, not stuffy, just the right side of hot and a soft cool breeze confirms his feet must be hooked out of the end of the comforter. He lets out a contented sigh and starts to stretch out his muscles before opening his eyes, but something heavy is stopping him from arching his back. Curious, Kurt squints his eyes open, heaving in a sharp breath when the faint sunlight tries to burn out his retinas, the dull ache turning into a sharp stabbing sensation.

He stills while the pain subsides again, slowly opening his left eye to peer over his shoulder. Then he has to open his other eye, wide, to take in his surroundings more closely. The night stand with an ornate golden trophy, the huge oak chest at the foot of the bed, the deep green wall paper and more importantly the drop dead gorgeous man spooned up behind him. Kurt gulped down his squeal, so as not to wake the other inhabitant of the room, realises this is not his bed. More importantly, unless some smuggled it in and placed him in it during his sleep? This wasn't his house either.

Blaine! He suddenly remembers, the curly headed cutie, snoring softly into his back is called Blaine. Fuck. He came home with him. He came home and slept with him. A perfect stranger. And now he's lying in bed beside him and the stupid vintage clock is ticking its way towards ten o'clock…. Fuck! Violet will be home in little over an hour, Kurt mentally kicks himself for going home with a stranger to have sex and not taking note of where the hell they were going.

Gently he turns himself onto his back and reaches towards his pants, thankfully lying discarded right beside the bed, so he can get his phone out of the pocket without waking Blaine. Once he successfully grabs it, he shimmies out from the cocoon of raspberry, and alcohol filled, smelling man and manages to get out of the bed without waking the beast or too much pain. At least he didn't have any pain to prove he bottomed, Kurt silently prayed for the small virtue of having no pain in his ass to make this anymore difficult.

Grabbing up as much of his clothes as he can find, and really what is the need for two shoes? Years of hopscotch in the playground have prepared him for this moment, he creeps out in to the hallway. After opening doors, one to a bathroom and two with closets hidden behind them, he finally finds a door into the backyard. Praying no neighbours are watching him he shuffles into his pants, wincing at the thought of his soiled underwear lying up in that bedroom, before looking up the number he needs and dialling.

"Hey it's me, I need a no questions asked favour!"

It takes fifteen minutes for the metallic red mustang to pull up on the street corner Kurt had skulked out to, fifteen minutes in which several teens had walked past throwing knowing glances in his direction. Kurt all but dove into the car once it reached the kerb, exhaling a long sigh of relief as it pulled off again, the driver letting out a snort.

"Don't Bas!" Kurt groaned, looking round for the water he had asked for.

"In the glove box…" Sebastian sings happily as he stops at a junction, looking over with a smug grin. "Sooo, who's the lucky guy?"

Kurt rolls his eyes as he reaches in for the water. "I said no questions asked, is this no questions asked?"

"Oh come on! You ask me to pick you up, in one of the wealthiest areas of Lima might I add, you're clearly doing the walk of shame and I'm not allowed to ask who this mystical being is?" Sebastian asks, trying to hide a laugh as he continues driving. "All I'm asking for is a name…"

"I don't want to talk about it! God, standing on that street corner was humiliating enough…"

"Sheesh! That bad?" Sebastian sucks in a breath between his and shakes his head. "I told you Kurt, if you needed to let off steam I know this guy who…"

"I didn't need to let off steam! And it wasn't bad, well what I can remember anyway, he just did something to me…" Kurt sighs to himself again thinking about Blaine and his eyes, and how perfect it all could have been in another life.

"So you sneak out this guy's house and call me to come get you because he 'did' something to you? Likely story, what was it? Couldn't get it up? He was teeny tiny? It was green? –"

"Green? Please tell me you've never touched a green one?!" Kurt squeaks a little more than he meant to, he can't help that he's sheltered. "I just couldn't, I mean…how could I stay to wake him up, tell him I'm the father of a teenager? It's just not, it's not how you get a guy to stick around, you know?"

"I did!"

"Yeah because you never wanted that kind of relationship with me…"

"I was a seventeen year old prep school boy, I wanted that kind of relationship with every gay guy I met!" Sebastian adds smugly, stealing a quick glance in Kurt's direction.

"No, you were just horny, that's not a relationship, which may be okay for you? But it's not what I want…it's not what I've ever wanted." Kurt sighs looking out the window at passing traffic in the next lane.

"Well over a decade down the line, still best friends, who bicker and bitch at each other but never have sex. Sounds like any normal marriage to me!" Kurt reaches over to slap him on the head. Hard. "Ouch! Okay, okay! I give! Jeez for a guy that got laid for the first time in, I don't even know how long, you sure are bitchy this morning."

"I'm just mad at myself, I mean why did I have to go home with him? He was…god, he was so charming and handsome and I couldn't play it like a decent human being? I had to sleep with him, then sneak out in the morning without a note, or leaving my number-"

"Yeah, you're a horrible human being. Now on to my problem, if I promise to call a guy whilst he's giving me oral do I have to deliver on the promise?"

"Oh my god!" Kurt laughs in disbelief, why he's shocked he's not sure. "You are the most disgustingly immoral person on the planet...Don't call him. EVER! Better for him to be disappointed now than when he's invested!"

"Okay, now you've told it like it is, talk to me about Vi's punishment." Sebastian peers over his wayfarer's to really examine Kurt, watching him hold in another long sigh, his muscles tensing.

"God, I almost forgot I have to become sober enough to deal with the joy of parenthood." Kurt take another glug of water to clear his mind. "I don't know what to do with her, I mean, I already confiscated her phone. Which she took surprisingly well, but I don't wanna go in too hard, you know? One thing I always remember about dad is that he always heard me out, don't get me wrong he was a hard man at times, but only when I really deserved it."

"I get you, it's her first real teen rebellion too, and maybe a serious heart to heart will be all you need to get her back on the right path. If you think about it, she is just coming into her teenage years, all those hormonal mood swings, changes to her body, can't be easy to handle." Sebastian whistles low between his teeth, pulling into Kurt's Street. "And I'm not saying you aren't an amazing father, because you are, but sometimes a girl needs a woman figure to talk too. You know?" he pulls up outside Kurt's house and cuts the engine, turning to Kurt face on.

"I guess, maybe I'll just remind her I'm here, so she knows she can talk to me." Kurt shake his head, unclipping his belt and leaning over to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "Thanks for, well everything, I'll see you Tuesday?" Kurt asks reaching for the handle to push open the door, and starting to climb out.

"Sure thing dirty stop out…"

"You know this colour totally trashes a classic car right?" the finger Sebastian flips makes Kurt smile as he slams the door shut to head inside.

"Okay, tell me, why you thought skipping school would be a good idea Vi?" Kurt Is sitting under the comforter, with Violets legs draped over his own, picking at imaginary lint on her side.

"Dad!" She whined, high and breathy, the way only a product of Kurt Hummel could. Rolling her eyes almost right back her head.

"Don't dad me!" Kurt argues back, not as forcefully as he could, knowing that would only make her clam up. "I let you stay with your Grandma and Grandpa until today like you asked, and considering what you have been up to? I think that's rather generous don't you?"

"Why were you getting out of Uncle Bas' car when we got here? Did you sleep over?" She peers over at him, under those long eyelashes, interest piqued.

"I think you'll find that I'm the parent here, meaning I get to ask the questions." Violet at least has the decency to look embarrassed. "Vi? I only want to help you. Is that girl bothering you again? The one from gym class?"

"No, I told you she stopped after I hit her" she bites her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"I still don't find that amusing, even if she did use some choice words about me. Violence is never the answer. But, that isn't what we're talking about. How many times have you skipped?"

"Only a few days, I swear! I don't know why they made such a big deal about it." She huffs out, blowing the strands of hair out of her face.

"They're making a big deal because school is a big deal, like it or not you have to go and get an education Vi, I taught you better than this."

"Dad I only skipped because we are having to dissect animals in our lab class, okay? I don't want to do that! I didn't even want to take the stupid class in the first place!" Her eyes narrow towards Kurt, as if to say it was all his fall for suggesting that she did take it, which it kind of was. "Miss Locke wouldn't let me sit out so I just stopped going in on days that I knew we would be doing stuff."

"Vi, why didn't you just tell me? I could have written a note, or come in and spoken to your teacher. You've missed all of your other classes, how are you even going to catch up?" Kurt could admit, that if he was in his daughter's position, he would have done the same thing. That doesn't mean he'll admit it to her though.

"I got Jamie to cover for me, he took notes and got my homework assignments. I've not fallen behind. I swear!" Violet reaches out to cup Kurt's hands in her own, throwing her best puppy dog eyes at him and watching him, waiting for the verdict. She knew that he fell for it every time.

"Well, since you haven't let it affect your studies, I will stick to just your cell phone being confiscated for now. Plus, your uncle Finn is going to take you in on his way to work so you have no excuse to be late, or absent. But! If your head teacher tells me any different to these few times, you will be in big trouble. Do you hear me?"

"Seriously? I'm not one of uncle Finns first graders! I don't need an escort!"

"Violet, you seem to be under the misconception that this is a choice, which it is not. You will be dropped off each day, and you will go straight to Grandpas shop after school. Where I will pick you up, is that clear?" another eye roll and a sigh is directed at him, but there is also a nod. "Good, I do love you, you know?"

"I love you too," she leans in to hug him, burying her head under his chin to play with his sweater, the same way she has always done since she was born. After a content silence she speaks out again. "Soo, why didn't you stay at home last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kurt? There's a call for you!" Frank shouts through from his office, Kurt looks up from the invoices he was working on to watch him. "Forgive me, but I could have sworn that I pay you to answer the phones?!" Frank raise his eyebrows, full of meaning, and Kurt just waved in response. He leaned down for his phone, Frank's cat calls being heard behind him and pressed line one to connect.

"Hello? Kurt Hummel speaking?" He answered professionally, poising his pen in case he was required to note down details.

"Dad? Can't I just go home? Grandpa's making me change the oil on cars and I –" Kurt sighed into the receiver as he heard a few moans and grunts before his dad came down the line. "All good here kid, I told tony not to let her near the phone! But you know how he gets, his brains not as quick as it once was." Burt mutters accusingly.

"Are you making my child your personal slave?" Kurt asks, pulling up a new spreadsheet to type as he speaks, mainly because Franco has appeared out of his office and is pacing the shop floor.

"Don't act like you don't think it's a good idea! It never did you any harm, did it?"

"Not when I got old enough to appreciate it, you know when I thought spending time with you was cool. But when I was younger it felt like a punishment."

"And yet you still appeared every time in your personalised coveralls, bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to learn the family trade…"

"Okay good point, just don't stick her under any heavy vehicles? That's the last thing I need is a squashed, hormonal teenager!" Kurt sighs, thinking about the foul mood he will pick her up in.

"Hey! This aint my first time at the rodeo, start them off small then we go onto the big stuff!" his gruff laughter rings out across the garage and down into Kurt's ear. "Vi put that wrench down! I better go kid, see you tonight."

"Don't kill each other…" Kurt starts, before tailing off realising that his dad has hung up. Placing the receiver down, he stretches out his arms above his head, moving them to either side until his bones crack.

"Sooo, let's get back to the story! I hate not hearing the end!" Kira appears in front of Kurt, as if by magic.

"Kira, I really don't –"

"Oh don't even utter those words Kurt Hummel, I am your best friend. Which means, I get all the juicy details, all of the time, I also get dibs on any potential straight men you know. EXCEPT your brother. I think that's all very fair." Kira, makes her way into his space. Crowding round him like she always does and sitting down on his desk, stopping all forms of work he could be doing. "So where were we, he took you back to his place?"

"It was ten minutes away from Sebastian's house, so he must be well off. Well, more so than me anyway. But he wasn't full of himself, you know? He was kind of nervous, in an endearing way. He kept asking me if I was okay, and looking at me with those eyes. GOD! Those eyes, Kira." Kurt sighed dreamily, looking up into the clouds outside the window.

"Yeah, yeah you told me all about those eyes." Kira was rolling his eyes, but Kurt was too distracted to notice. "So maybe we can go out again soon, you might bump into him again?"

"And say what? Sorry I fled from your place while you slept, but I had a teenage daughter to reprimand and I've not had a one night stand since I was 15?" Kurt narrowed his eyes, back in her direction. "Cause that would go great. I'm sure he would sweep me up in his arms and carry me away from the dreary house I live in, never to look back. Oh wait, that shit doesn't happen in real life!"

"Kurt…" Kira raises her hand to cup his cheek, in that sympathetic way he is used to. "You know that not everyone has that mind set. You are going to meet the most amazing man, who doesn't just love you, but Violet as well. You just need to believe that you're worth, because honey? You are." Kira keeps her hand in place, to ensure that he couldn't move, but was stuck staring into her eyes. Forcing him to really listen to her.

"I had the distinct impression that you were meant to be working!" A familiar voice behind them breaks the moment. Kira is unperturbed though, not looking around but just responding automatically.

"Franco! Tell Kurt he's going to be loved one day and not die single and alone?"

"I've made my feelings about that pretty clear!" Frank mutters out seriously, coughing to clear a lump forming in his throat. "I also pay your wages, Kira, don't you have a client due any minute?"

"Okay, okay! All hail the mighty dictator!" Kira mock salutes before kissing Kurt firmly on the cheek, then jumping from the desk and marching off to her station.

"Why I keep her around I have no idea!" Frank mutters, shaking his head to himself. "You I understand, her? Not a fucking clue!"

"I'll send those reports through as soon as I get them done, okay?" Kurt asks, looking up for a response but Frank's already gone.

After a long, tiring day Kurt made his way to his father's garage. Pulling up in his own private parking spot outside and turning off the engine. Sometimes when he stopped to watch the outside of the shop, it felt like he was a teenager again. That at any moment, Finn would come stumbling out into the yard before falling over a stack of tyres (or some other form of obstacle) with Burt trailing behind to reprimand him with a huge grin on his face. As much as he liked to disguise it, Hummel's tyres and lube was one of his favourite places in the world.

Taking the key out of the ignition, he slowly made his way in through the staff entrance, making his way silently into the office, and opening the door into the workshop. His heart melted at the sight before him.

"Right, so what you need to do Vi, is just drain out the coolant…that's it just like that!" Burt beams leaning in to get a better view of what Violet is doing. "Okay and once that's done we need to disconnect the hoses."

"Then what?" violet looks over to his face, listening intently.

"Then we finish up for the day. Your grandma is making lasagne for dinner. If we don't get there fast your uncle Finn will eat it all." Burt chuckles, standing up straight to stretch out his back. "Why don't you go wash up? You can head over to the house and I'll follow, okay?"

"Thanks Grandpa, today was kind of fun…" Violet hugs Burt in close and then runs off to wash up.

Kurt watches as Burt smiles at her leaving, before turning back to finish up with the engine. "You enjoy the show?"

"How did you know, I didn't make any noise – "

"Eyes in the back of my head, I could spot you from a mile off." Burt doesn't even look up, too busy finishing his job to go home for lasagne. "Not because of your wardrobe choice! Before you start complaining!"

"When do I get them? I thought having a teenager gave you them? I still feel like Vi could be up to any illegal acts behind my back and I wouldn't have a clue." Kurt prattles on, wandering over to the car Burt is working on. "She drives me crazy most of the time, but then I see her like she was with you and I forget how much she drives me insane."

"She's a teenager Kurt, they are full of hormones that they don't know what to do with. They might do questionable things but they don't mean most of it, she's a good kid, misguided at times but it happens to the best of us." Burt peers out to the side eyeing Kurt critically.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt sighs, leaning against the car, watching as Burt pulls up and heads to wipe his hands down on his rag.

"Who is he?" Kurt frowns at Burt's back, confused about his line of questioning. "Don't treat me like I'm clueless. You were getting out of Sebastian's car yesterday morning and you definitely hadn't spent the night with him, I let all worries of that scenario go years ago. So who did you spend the night with?" Burt still hadn't looked around at him, letting Kurt know there was a hopeful grimace on his face, god how he wished he would stop hoping that Kurt was going to settle down with a nice guy.

"Dad don't do this, you always get your hopes up and I always have to break them. He was no one. It was a silly moment of weakness, blame it on turning thirty, I don't know, but he won't want to see me again…That I can say with complete confidence." Kurt groaned slumping down on to the stool beside Burt and his now clean hands.

"Kid, I just want you to be happy, to find that special someone and build a life with them. I want it for Finn too, but we both know that you're more evolved than he is. I kind of pity the girl that gets lumped with all his bad habits. You on the other hand deserve to make time for you. You have spent the last fourteen years only worrying about Violet, which makes us all proud of you, but you're still young! You need to live life to its fullest. Okay?" Burt nudges into Kurt's Shoulder earning a smile from his son.

"Jeez, I forgot how emotional a trip to the garage after hours was!" Kurt snorted, nudging Burt back. "Let's go get some of Carole's lasagne before my idiot brother eats it all, huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think of this one?" Kurt looks up at the voice, trying his hardest to quiet the squawk trying to escape, resulting in his mouth just hanging open. "Uncle Bas? Dad's broken. What do you think?" Kurt watches as his fourteen year old daughter twists and turns to look into the mirror, the tiniest bit of gold fabric covering her thin frame.

"I think you forgot the rest of it!" Violet just tuts in response to Kurt's response. "I prefer the blue or green ones, there was more of them for a start, but the colours complimented your skin tone."

"They were something Grandma would wear dad! I like this one, Uncle Bas? Why are you staring like that?" Violet turns her steely gaze on him.

"Vi, honey, I think that's a bit too grown up. I know we don't normally agree on things, but your dad's right." Sebastian keeps his tone soothing, so as not to awaken the hormonal teenage mutant from within. They had been out shopping in the best boutiques Columbus had to offer since nine that morning, it was now four and Sebastian was going to scream if they didn't find just the right dress and get him a coffee stat. "My dad's work colleagues will think you're a working girl or something - ouch Kurt!"

"You just called my child an escort, I can slap you as hard as I like!" Kurt's retorts, shaking off the sharp pain coursing through his hand, after using it to hit Sebastian across the back of his head.

"GOD! You guys are soo ancient! I like this one!"

"Well Uncle Bas is paying so you don't get a say, take it off. What about the silver one? Or the maroon lace? That was pretty." Kurt offers as a compromise, it had a lower cut neckline than he would have chosen, but at least they were both floor length.

"Hmm, I suppose the maroon wasn't so bad…"

"That's fine the maroon it is!" Sebastian cuts in with a little too much enthusiasm, but everything was starting to look the same, and he was hungry for some greasy onion rings and fries. Getting Kurt to agree to that meal had been a battle in itself. "We can go get you a purse to go with it? It's never too young to get a girl addicted to Chanel-"

"It is when her fathers on minimum wage! Sebastian, the dress is enough! You know I hate charity…"

"Dad! Grandpa Stef gives Uncle Bas the money for it, because he loves me more than him. He tells me all the time when I go for dinner."

"Yeah dad!" Sebastian imitates Violet as she wonders back into the changing room. "Grandpa Stef has it covered!" he sticks his tongue out for extra measure.

"Stefan Smythe would not be amused by you referring to him as Stef!" Kurt laughs despite himself nudging against Sebastian shoulder. "Thanks for this, you know I could have got her something from the Lima mall…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sebastian scrunches his face up in displeasure. "I told you, Collateral damage for having to attend this thing. Plus I like to spoil her."

"I love you sometimes"

"I love you too- Wes Montgomery?" Sebastian's attention turns to a short Asian man, with the best bone structure Kurt had ever seen, waving enthusiastically as he approached. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in forever!" Sebastian asks, standing up to give him a firm, private school greeting.

"I'm picking up a dress for my sister, because apparently being a teacher with marking and set lists to plan doesn't mean I am too busy to run her errands." Wes shrugs in exasperation before looking repeatedly over at Kurt, Sebastian taking the hint, steps into make introductions.

"Kurt meet Wes, we went to Dalton together. Wesley, meet Kurt Hummel." Both men shake hands warmly.

"Nice to meet another Dalton boy, the prep school sure knows how to turn you all out!"

"Likewise, you look kind of familiar Kurt. Do work around here?" Wes asks politely, narrowing his eyes to work out where he has met this man.

"No I'm from Lima, I must just have one of those faces." Kurt smiles warmly as Wes shakes his head to clear it of its thoughts.

"Must be it!" Wes laughs before turning back to Sebastian. "So what brings you here?" He asks just as Violet steps out the dressing room with her marron lace dress on its hanger.

"Buying this little lady a dress to the ball!" Sebastian gestures to Violet to come over. "This is the lady of my life, Violet. Vi this is my old friend from Dalton, Wes."

"Wait did you sing in that dorky bird group too?" Violet narrows her eyes with a grin.

"The warblers weren't dorky, we were rock stars!" Wes grins, Kurt watches a wistful twinkle form thinking of the memories.

"Dad says when he took me to an alumni show I wailed the whole way through it, like I was protesting-"

"Your Dad's just jealous he can't hit notes like I can…" Sebastian squeezed Violet tight to his side, ruffling her hair.

"He wishes!" Kurt grunts. "We're here buying a dress for the charity gala."

"I totally forgot your dad hosts that thing, a bunch of the warblers are going too! Anderson's dragging me along, did you know he's back in town? It will be like a mini reunion! It's been too long since we were all together." Wes beams at the possibility of a long overdue reunion, maybe even a song or two, distracted when his phone beeped in his pocket. He fished it out before frowning. "Sorry that's my sister, it appears my courier services isn't fast enough for her. It was a pleasure to meet you Kurt, Violet. Good to catch up Seb! I'll see you at the gala, I suppose." And with that he was off, in a flurry of dress bags and tailored coat.

"God I forgot how formal you get around another warbler…" Kurt shook his head in amusement.

"Hey! It's not my fault that they teach good manners. Or give you ample time to hone your appreciation of boys. God to be a teenager again." Sebastian sighs.

"Eww, you guys are grossing me out! Let's go get some food. I'm starving!" Violet declares stomping to the cash register without waiting for an answer from either of them.

"Dad, if you don't stop touching my hair I am going to scream." Violet grits out as Kurt jams another bobby pin into her head, pushing it in close enough to graze her scalp. "Oww! That one hurt!"

"Vi, enough of the dramatics, I would like you to at least look presentable in the dress and bag that cost more than a month's mortgage payment!" Kurt grits back pulling the last strand into place before stepping back to look at his masterpiece.

"Can I go get my dress on now?" Violet asks as she stands, not even really waiting for an answer, "Uncle Bas will be here any minute, you better put you jacket on."

"Thank you for those words of wisdom. I am the parent, I can be ready on time!"

"You say that old man, but you're always late. That's why I always lie about what time things start."

"Hardy har, get your butt into that dress before I get the urge to kick it!" Kurt smiles as she sprints across the hall into her own room.

"I'm telling you dude, Sebastian has stepped up his game and got a catch!" Wes bounces about excitedly on the bed recalling his encounter.

"Why is it that I'm the gay one, yet you're the gossiping queen in the relationship?" Blaine rolls his eyes in the mirror, concentrating on his bowtie. "Dude, you're not even dressed! Get your pants on!"

"Said no gay man to another man ever!" Wes squawked, looking at Blaine's reaction before standing to pull up his pants. "Okay, satisfied?!"

"Not really, but you'll do as my plus one I suppose. At least it will make this thing more entertaining." Blaine sighs, shrugging into his blazer and turning to check his reflection. "I hate how pretentious these things are. Full of lawyers and socialites."

"You're a lawyer…"

"Yeah, at my dad's firm. A junior one at that, I swear you'd think humanitarian work makes you lose previous education from the way he goes on. I was helping the less fortunate, I wasn't hidden away in an asylum with no contact to the outside world. Do you know he gave me a run through on how to talk to people at events? Like Dalton didn't instil that in us from the minute we arrived."

"Hah! No matter how many times I think I've seen Charles Anderson's finest moments he just keeps adding to the list." Wes grins pulling on his own blazer, the finest money could buy. "Trust me Sebastian's boyfriend will lighten up your night. He's real easy on the eye..." Wes giggles, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wesley, you're forgetting he didn't say that it was his boyfriend! You always do this and then it comes back to hit you in the ass." Blaine points out. "May I also remind you that you are straight, and kind of taken, remember Claire!"

"But what about the girl? She was his but Sebastian was buying her a hideously expensive dress. He doesn't have a brother, so she can't be a relation… Don't tell me that Smythe would do that for just any body!" Wes adds his eyebrows practically bouncing off of his forehead.

"Okay, you got me, that's suspicious. He's seriously that good looking?" Blaine asks, eyes intrigued.

"Oh my god you have no idea!" Wes jumps on the spot a little in excitement of seeing him again. "Whens your brother coming?"

"Any time now, beer for the road?"

"You know me so well!" Wes slaps Blaine on the back as they make their way into his kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kurt, Violet my baby girl!" Stefan boomed, the minute he caught the trio walking into the lobby. "Oh, I've missed you!" he grins scooping them into a hug and ignoring Sebastian completely, too excited to see them.

"Hi dad, nice to see you too..." Sebastian mutters, sarcasm dripping off his tongue, being pulled into a hug as well.

"You know I'm only kidding, but I see you all the time son, this pair are so busy I hardly ever see them! How's school Vi?" Stefan ruffles Sebastian's hair before linking arms with Violet, walking her into the gala without Kurt or Sebastian.

"He always says he is excited to see me, but I think he likes my daughter more…" Kurt drawls sarcastically, linking arms with Sebastian to follow on.

"You're telling me?! Whenever you pair are near him I'm all but forgotten!" Sebastian stage whispers, both them faking smiles as the walk past several disgruntled looking dignitaries. "You want me to lay one on you? Really give them what for?"

"If those lips come anywhere near me, you're dead! At least wait until I've had a couple of wines to numb the pain, you know?" Kurt squeezes Sebastian's arm tight as they step in to the main hall, music strumming softly amongst the chatter of all the people filling the room. The chandeliers, high on the ceiling shining light on to the crystals on the woman's dresses. Kurt caught site of Stefan introducing Violet to colleagues from his work, he beamed with pride watching his daughter gracefully shake hands and throwing air kisses with a dignified class. Sebastian grinned too, flagging down a waitress with champagne and collecting one for each of them.

"Oh my god! Cooper Anderson at two o'clock!" Sebastian groaned, passing Kurt his glass before downing his own.

"Who's Cooper An – WAIT! The free credit rating commercial guy?" Kurt asks turning this way and that to try and catch a glimpse of the man in question. "I always thought he had a nice ass…wait! Why is he here?"

"Will you stop spinning?! He's heading over here, his dad is old money, went to Dalton with my dad. Coopers could be classed as the black sheep, he dared to go into acting, but he doesn't care. Well actually, his brothers gay too. Kind of lucky his dads pro equal rights really." Sebastian explains switching his empty champagne glass for a full one. "God I can't stand him! He is the most self-centred, obnoxious – Hey Cooper! Good to see you!" Sebastian quickly changes subject as Cooper arrives in front of them. Kurt has to clench his jaw to stop it from dropping open, the man holding Sebastian in a firm hug was gorgeous, so much more so in person than he was on the screen.

"Seb! You look great, I do too, I know." Cooper put Sebastian back and turned his gaze to Kurt, a wide grin appearing over his face. "So this is the hot piece of ass Wesley was talking about. I'm Copper Anderson, don't get your hopes up though, I don't swing for your team. My brother does though! So just give me a call if you get bored of this guy. We Anderson's know how to have a good time…"

"Kurt Hummel! Sebastian never told me how…confident you are. Or much about you to be honest. Were you at Dalton too?" Kurt asks, standing close to Sebastian for support. He really was devastatingly handsome, with almost the most beautiful eyes Kurt had ever seen. Almost.

"I know you can't tell from looking at me, my skin is flawless. I'm just about to turn the big four- oh!" Cooper pauses for dramatic effect. "Seb went to school with my brother, I call him squirt, and Sebastian liked to think he was a player. Didn't you almost get him expelled once?"

"I didn't think I was a player…" raising his eyebrows at Kurt, "I was one, your brother just needed some advice on how to get laid! It's not my fault that he didn't lock the teachers' lounge door!"

"Same old Sebastian!" Cooper booms, slapping him hard on the back. "Kurt, I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for. Sebastian leaves a trail of broken men where ever he goes, or so I hear."

"Oh, I definitely have him covered. Thanks for the advice." Kurt smiles, bored of this handsome man with too much ego. "Sebastian, honey I think your dad is looking for us. Lovely to meet you Cooper." Kurt smiles half-heartedly, linking arms with Sebastian and pulling him away. Waiting until they were out of ear shot before leaning in to Sebastian. "How can someone so pretty to look at be soo…"

"Conceited? Egotistical? Shallow?" Sebastian supplied for him, collecting two more glasses of champagne from another waiter.

"Now you're just describing yourself…"

"I swear if my dad introduces me to one more business CEO, I am going to scream. Is it too much to ask to just have fun at these things and not be paraded around as the token gay son?" Blaine rants walking into the side room, flopping onto the couch and closing his eyes. "I forgot why I hated these things."

"Oh pipe down squirt, I'm filling Wesley in on my encounter." Cooper pipes up, from his space in the centre of the floor, the other former Warblers watching on in stunned silence.

"So he really called him that? Called him Honey?" Wesley squeaks, too excited to contain it.

"Yeah, then he held his hand, fingers totally interlocking, and not even caring that that homophobe, Mrs Carlisle was watching. It totally got me going. And his ass as he walked away. Phew!"

"Coop, you're bordering on that gay line again, this is why dad always tries to set you up with men." Blaine counters, causing all the other men in the room to laugh.

"Trust me, that man could make anyone turn. He is sex on a stick!"

"I told him that too, but he didn't believe me." Wes sends a glare to Blaine. "Was the girl there?"

"No, but he didn't even flinch when we talked about your exploit at Dalton. Like he actually knows him and doesn't care. I'm telling you they're together and I bet it's serious." Cooper adds, causing a murmur to descend upon them.

"Well I'll believe it when I see it!" Blaine states, standing to stretch, swatting at Cooper as he tries to fix his bow tie. "The Sebastian I remember, couldn't keep it in his pants in a long queue at the lima bean. I doubt he's seriously touting his future husband around. I give it a month. Tops!" Blaine starts to head back to the doors.

"We'll see how you feel when you see him! That guy has twitching cocks in all the guys' pants." Blaine doesn't look back at Cooper, only flicks his middle finger over his shoulder.

"Coop, I'm normally disgusted by your bravado, but for once? You're not wrong!" Wes pats him on the shoulder before trailing Blaine back out.

"So Kurt, how's Franco treating you? Is he still a slave driver?" Stefan asks over their entrees.

"He's something alright. But he lets me off early when I need to and he might be a hard ass to some people, but he is definitely a secret soft hearted fool." Kurt smiles into his wine glass.

"I keep hoping he's going to screw up, I could really do with a new office manager…"Stephan smiles, nudging at Kurt's elbow.

"Stefan, we've been through this. I'm not letting you put Vi into private school with your ties just so you can have me move to Columbus. I love you and Marie, but I can't do that just now. Maybe once Vi is in College, then I could commute without worrying about her being in the house on her own?" Kurt smiles at his pout, he knows how desperate Stefan is to get him to work for him, despite having a perfectly capable office manager already on his pay roll.

"Did you ask him yet?" Violet pops her head around from the other side of Kurt. Looking pleadingly at Stefan.

"No, I told you that's not how things work anyway." Stefan shakes his head as Vi glares at him. "It appears that your daughter wants to work for me over the school break. Something about Olivia Poping it?"

"Oh my god, Vi! I told you that doesn't happen in real life." Kurt gasps, turning to scold Violet, before looking back to Stephan. "She's obsessed with Scandal, she claims Olivia Pope is her god. I tried to tell her you don't really get Law Firms like that."

"Here I was hoping that someone wanted to follow in my footsteps, Sebastian never showed any interest. You are set to break my heart every time I offer you a position. Violet would have been a great addition."

"Maybe she can do some temping in the office?" Sebastian pipes up from the other side of his father. "Vi, did you tell Grandpa Stef what your Grandpa Burt taught you last week?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot. Dad's been punishing me for skipping school-"

"Rightly so, you know not to skip school Vi!"

"I know Stef!" Violet rolls her eyes dramatically before continuing. "But I'm helping at the garage, it's like totally greasy and smells funny. BUT! I learned how to disconnect an engine, and flip tyres. I could totally be in a real life fast and the furious!"

"I've not seen Burt in ages, I should take a day off and pop down one day. You guys can train me up?"

"That would be awesome!" Violet beams.

"Stefan, you indulge her far too much…" Kurt sighs.

"She's family. Besides your uncle Bas is god awful at that stuff, maybe we can train him up too!"

Kurt had managed to make it through the meal without going to the bathroom, he had learned the first year Sebastian brought him along to one of these events, that if you don't time your bathroom breaks properly you could be stuck in there for hours taking to the geriatric society. So he had learned that after dinner, people were generally too busy mingling to leave the tables, meaning the bathrooms would be practically empty. Slowly making his way down the corridor, he took in the self-portraits on the wall, one dignified family after the next, stern looks on their faces. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the bathroom door opening and a handsome gentleman stepping out until it was too late, colliding directly into him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"

"Are you okay-?"

They both spoke over the top of each other before actually looking up to make eye contact. Both inhaling in shock at the exact same moment.

"Oh! Hi Blaine…"


	8. Chapter 8

They stood firmly in place for a moment, neither one blinking, and stared in stunned silence at each other. Kurt was mentally cursing to seek revenge on Sebastian for bringing him somewhere that Blaine would be, it was typical he would do such a thing. Blaine was silently high fiving whatever great power had brought the most beautiful man he had ever meant back into his world.

"Soo…."

"I just-" Both started at the same time, laughing awkwardly when they stopped. Blaine lifted his hand and waved, gesturing for Kurt to go first.

"I just, I wanted to say sorry, I mean." Kurt took a deep breath and looked into Blaine's eye, trying to show he isn't an awful human being. "I'm sorry for what happened last weekend. I never do that, never. I just panicked and didn't know what to do, so I ran. It's nothing on you, as over used as that line is and I am incredibly embarrassed. I just wanted, needed, you to know, I'm so sorry."

"Kurt… we're both grown-ups, we slept together. It was amazing, for me anyway, and you just wanted it to be a one off. Its fine, I'm not going to cry into my pillow over it, but I do want you to know that if you ever want to grab a coffee, or lunch? I'd be up for that." Blaine's kind smile was almost too much for Kurt to bare, he wanted to just grab him and run away from the gala, but he couldn't. Vi was here, he couldn't just forget about his real life. Not again.

"Blaine, I-"

"Blaine, there you are! Your dad sent me to find you. Cooper just insulted the mayors wife and he needs you to swoop in with all your gayness and- oh! Hi Kurt!" Wes appeared from around the corner, stopping in his tracks when he sees the look Kurt and Blaine are sharing.

"Hi Wesley, are you having fun?" Kurt asks politely feeling more uncomfortable as the seconds pass.

"Not as much as you apparently!" Wes nudges his side, an overly friendly gesture Kurt thinks, considering they have only met twice. Blaine just stares between them trying to figure out how his best friend knows his one night stand. "I see you met Blaine! Trying to get black mail stories out of him?"

"Kurt, I apologise for my ignoramus of a best friend. I obviously need to limit his alcohol intake." Blaine laughs trying to pull Wesley away from Kurt, but he stands firm.

"How right was I? Sebastian has definitely hit the jackpot!" Wes, wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Copper told you too! You should listen to your best friend and your brother more often!" That's when it clicks for Kurt. "I'm an excellent judge of how hot men are!" He whispers conspiratorially to Kurt, but Blaine hears him, covering his eyes with a groan.

"Hold on!" he squawks, louder than necessary, but at the same time totally necessary. "You're Blaine Anderson?! As in cooper 'the free credit commercial' Anderson's brother? You went to Dalton with Sebastian?!" Blaine suddenly feels his stomach drop, knowing exactly why Wesley knows this beautiful man in front of him.

"Wait, you're Sebastian's date?!" Kurt can hear the hurt in Blaine's voice before he even looks at him, once he does he wishes that he hadn't. The look he find is going to haunt him for eternity, Kurt is sure of it.

"He's gorgeous, huh?" Wes grins oblivious to the tension building in the little circle of bodies. "How's your daughter?" Kurt sees' the exact minute Blaine catches up. His face drains of all colour.

"She's…" Kurt clears his throat thinking of an excuse, trying to telepathically apologise to Blaine, but how does he even begin to explain this bombshell. "Yeah she's good, she's here tonight too. Probably bugging Stefan about becoming the next Olivia Pope. Teenagers…" Kurt shrugs as if it explains it all. Blaine looks down to the floor as Kurt tries to make small talk with Wesley, trying to remain polite. He doesn't even notice the man leaving until Wes slaps his head.

"Oww dude! What was that for?!" He snaps his head up and notices it's just them. "He's gone?!"

"You tell me? Did working in developing countries make you socially awkward?!" Wes places his hand on his hips, the 'teacher' voice not going unnoticed by Blaine. "Why were you so rude to him? He doesn't seem like a huge jerk, the total opposite of what Sebastian is. So why were you such an ass!?"

"Remember the night at Rosey's?"

"You mean the night you found your soulmate? Took him home and had the most 'magical' night you had ever experienced?" Wes asks sarcastically.

"Funny!" Blaine rolls his eyes. "That was him…"

"Who?" Wes asks looking around, before whipping his head in Blaine's direction again. "You slept with Sebastian's boyfriend?!" he yells, smiling as an elderly couple walk past before lowering his voice. "I knew he looked familiar!"

"I didn't know that at the time! He didn't mention having a boyfriend and then he snuck out remember? Not exactly giving me 'get to know him' time!" Blaine snarls back.

"Probably because his mouth was otherwise engaged!" Wes cackles before taking a breath. "You nailed a DILF!"

"A what?" Blaine frowns at how much enjoyment Wes is getting out of his discomfort.

"Dad I'd like to fuck. Well not me, I don't appreciate all things penis related, but you would. You have! A dad of a teenager at that! Not even a cute chubby baby or something. Not to mention that Sebastian has dibs on him! This is gonna become the guy from the Lima bean, senior year all over again." Wes pats Blaine on the back, starting to guide him back into the main hall.

"No it won't, because we are not telling Sebastian, and I do not have a thing for Kurt!" Blaine moans, grabbing a scotch off of a passing waiter's tray.

"Sure you don't….."

"Hold on!" Sebastian gasps, trying to hold in the laugh he can feel bubbling up inside of him. "The heart throb you have been mooning over for the last week. The guy that you wailed about being the best sex you have ever had. Is not only here tonight, but it is Blaine Anderson? Warbler Blaine 'dorky' Anderson?"

"You can stop any time you feel necessary, you know?" Kurt groans, slumping further down in his seat and swigging on his glass of champagne. His night was going from bad to worse, instead of getting drunk and dancing the night away, he was hiding out at their table to avoid any more awkward encounters with Blaine, or Wesley, or Cooper Anderson for that matter.

"If I had known he was that good a lay, I would have took his virginity in sophomore year!"

"Seriously, are we going to stop anytime soon?" Kurt rolls his eyes, less than amused by Sebastian's amusement.

"Blaine Anderson!" He shouts again, drawing the attention of three tables around him but he remains oblivious. "I cannot believe how perfect this is! You know he's perfect for you right? He's pro family, pro romance, pro fairy tales, pro soulmates…"

"Bas? He thinks I'm your boyfriend, or worse, you're fucking husband! Because your moronic friend Wesley told him that, and apparently so did his brother!" Kurt slams the glass on the table, causing Sebastian to jump in surprise. "Plus he blurted out the fact that violet is my child! You should have seen his face, I'll be lucky if he ever wants to talk to me again. Not that he can, because I still didn't get to give him my number! Have I mentioned how much I hate my life recently?"

"Stop being such a drama queen, go find him and talk. Honestly, you always go on about wanting that one big romantic moment, this could be it! So stop bitching and do something about or I'll have sex with him!"

"Wow, an open relationship?" The voice makes both men jump, both had been too engrossed in their conversation to notice Wesley walking up behind them. "So you know he slept with Blaine then?" Kurt doesn't stop long enough to engage this conversation further standing up and storming away, meaning Wes could slide into his seat.

"Don't come back till you break his dick!" Sebastian calls loudly at his retreating back, laughing when Kurt flicks him the bird.

"I was just kidding, but you seriously have an open relationship?" Wes stares in wonder. "With someone that hot? I'd never want to share."

"Still treading the homosexual barrier I see Wesley?" Sebastian grins. "We don't have an open relationship. Kurt is my best friend, has been since his daughters stroller almost killed me senior year!"

"Wait! This is the friend that took up all your time senior year?" Wes asks his memories of that year coming back. "The one that was constantly making you late to practice?"

"He had a lot going on-"

"I thought those rumours were true about the language professor from College…" Wes mutters, a little disappointed in the truth.

"Oh they were, but he was just a booty call! Kurt was an instant best friend, so bitchy and intelegent." Sebastian grins, proud that his lothario status still proceeds him. "Violet was the one that stole my heart…"

"The kid?" Wes asks, leaning in to steal Kurt's abandoned champagne.

"She's fourteen now, a real nightmare at times. But when I met her at one? Her tiny little fist might as well have held my heart." Sebastian smiles a wistful smile, thinking about that adorable baby girl and the disgruntled parent, which would soon become his best friend. "Kurt just needed a friend, someone to listen to him vent, to help wipe the baby vomit off his jacket. It was a hard time for them."

"So why were you out shopping together for her ball gown?"

"THAT IS WHAT YOU BASED YOUR ASUMPTION ON?!" Sebastian asked, incredulous at the ridiculousness of this situation. "My dad buys their outfits to make up for the year we got verbally gay bashed at this thing, and because Violet's his favourite and Kurt's a close second!"

"I've made a huge mistake…"

"What did you do Wesley?!" Sebastian's tone causes him to shrink in on himself.

"I kind of wound Blaine up a bit and he left. Don't look at me like that! You know how easy he is to fluster! I was saying how it would turn out like it did senior year. Remember the guy you fought over?"

"The lima bean barista?" Sebastian guesses, a smug smile crossing his face. "Vi was with me the day I sealed the deal, she was a cute kid, guys couldn't resist. I had the most mind blowing orgasm on the counter after closing time the next night! Actually that whole month."

"Eww, I got pastries on that counter…." Wes gripes, downing what's left of the champagne before continuing. "So wait! If Kurt's single why did he run out on Blaine last week?"

"He's got 'morals'" Sebastian puts air quotes around it. "I swear you'd think being a teen parent would mean he was a man slut. I've seen nuns get more action then he does!"

"So he freaked and ran?" Wes questioned again, a plan forming in his head but wanting to ensure that Kurt was who Blaine had initially hoped he was.

"Pretty much, he has a good old chip on his shoulder about his 'emotional baggage'. I keep telling him a lay won't care. But he doesn't want that. He's a romantic. Actually, he's the kind of guy teenage Blaine used to imagine while he was whacking one out…"

"I always kind of thought he might imagine me…" Wes sighs, dreamingly. Sebastian snorts. "So if you're not going to bang him? I think I have an idea…"

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" Kurt's scream echoes through the empty garage, It was the day after the Gala, Violet had went out with Jamie for the day and Kurt, having nothing else to do, offered to help his dad clear some of the cars piling up. The banging would help with his annoyance.

"Right, that's it!" Burt yells from across the room. "Put down the tools before you hurt yourself, or put an even bigger dent in that fender!"

"I know what I'm doing dad!" Kurt grunts out, smacking the frame with his hammer again. "I'm not a moron! That would be your other son, the one that looks like lurch!"

"HEY!" This time it's Finn that replies, popping up from under the hood of a Chevy.

"Bite me Finn!"

"KURT!? TOOLS DOWN NOW!" Burt yells, this time. His gruff voice barking out across the open space. Kurt drops his hammer immediately. Slumping down onto the floor, disregarding how filthy his pants will be. "Good boy, now Finn go get us the biscuit from the office. It's break time!" Burt's tools clang as they hit his work bench, Kurt hears his heavy footsteps get closer until they stop, nodding wordlessly for Burt to sit down.

"You know, biscuits aren't good for your heart…"

"You think watching you almost decapitate your head working on a dent is?" Burt raises his eyebrows, "Listening to you bitch out Finn doesn't help either!"

"It hurts my feelings too…" Finn mopes, sliding down beside them, his long legs making it the most ungraceful thing Kurt has ever seen.

"I thought I was the effeminate one…" Kurt challenges him, sarcasm present in his grimace.

"You know I hate that word!" Burt grumbles. "Besides we all know I'm the biggest crier in this family. You're the prickly one!"

"I am not!"

"Dude, you're so prickly, you could give a hedgehog a run for its money… or a rhino, but that's more horns than prickles…" Finn trails off, taking a biscuit out of the packet and passing them to Burt.

"My boys not wrong Kurt, was the party that bad?"

"The party was fine, good food, lots of champagne, Violet met the prince of oil or something… I don't know! Stefan offered me a job. Again. Same old really, you know how these things go. I don't know how Stefan can stand being around most of those people. There all so…"

"Entitled? Rich? Homophobic?" Burt inserts words for him, passing the biscuits as he does so.

"You know how scared people are to say things now, Stefan made such a stick that year… it's just uncomfortable looks mostly." Kurt supplies, the level of homophobia they receive at Stefan's functions have definitely improved. Probably because he has fired people over it, and black listed them. "To be fair, that only happens because Sebastian likes to get a rise out of people."

"Grabbing your ass you mean!" Finn chortles, grabbing another biscuit and shovelling it into his mouth. Whole. Kurt slaps him across the head. "AY! Ont ate e os I oo!"

"He said, don't hate him cause it's true…" Burt supplies.

"I know what he said, thank you!" Kurt answers primly. "I have learnt to speak Finn the pig over these fifteen plus years."

"You sure nothing else happened at the fancy party?"

"Yeah, cause your real grumpy today!" Finn adds. "Not just cause of a hangover either!" Shovelling in two biscuits after talking this time.

"Okay! Fine!" Kurt sighs, rubbing at his head. "I saw that guy again last night…" Both grown men squeal, like Violet and her friends do during a sleep over.

"What did he say? What did you say? Did you kiss? Are you seeing him again?"

"No dad," Kurt sighs, wishing his father would get so invested in his love life, when he knows how much of a dead end it is. "I did find out however, that he went to Dalton with Sebastian. His brother is in those free credit rating commercials."

"I love those freaking adverts!" Finn chirps, Kurt chooses to ignore him.

"What else?" he asks himself sarcastically. "Oh yes, he thinks I'm dating Sebastian, he found out I have a teenager, and he basically thinks I'm an asshole!"

"Did he say that?" Burt asks, upset on his son's behalf.

"No, he is far too well-mannered for that! But I could tell, his face… Wes kept trying to talk to us but he was zoned out, so I made up an excuse about checking on Vi, and I left. Then Bas told me he had gone home, probably mortified by how big a fuck up he made when he decided to take me home." Kurt shrugs, deciding another biscuit wouldn't hurt.

"I don't think it's the last you'll see of him kid, Believe me!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want me to come too?" Violet and Jamie both turn to look at him in disgust, tendrils of hair falling down on their faces. "Okay… It was just a suggestion."

"Dad? I'm fourteen." Violet sighs, turning back to the mirror and putting her sugar plum lipstick on. Well gloss tint, kurt didn't want his daughter hitting the town like a hussy, thank you very much.

"Yeah Kurt, we can look after ourselves…" Jamie adds with a flair beyond her fourteen years, turning to join in the prep.

"Listen, when you two stop getting into trouble at school. Don't roll your eyes at me Violet Hummel! You're lucky all you got was garage shifts after your latest stunt!" Kurt adds, watching them both imitate his speech in the mirror. "As I was saying, you're still my baby, and her annoying best friend… I worry!"

"I know you love me really Mr H!" Jamie adds, looking for her phone when it rings and running out the room to answer it, calling out the door as she goes. "Oh its, big G! I better take it!"

"Does her dad know she calls him that? That girl is like a whirl wind…" Kurt sighs shaking his head. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you? Or pick you up?"

"Daaaaad!" Vi whines, stopping short of throwing herself on the bed and ruining her outfit. "You said I could go, do I need to call Grandpa to remind you why you have to let me go?"

"No!" Kurt huffs, not at all petulantly, thank you very much. Burt had given him a thorough talking to about it every day this week, reminding him not even subtly that a year older then Violet is now, Kurt had made her. "This is your first group hang out, and with a guy I don't really know…I mean, Stefan told me he seems polite enough but…"

"Stop pestering the poor child!" Kira arrives back with a glass of wine for each of them, hers decidedly bigger, but Kurt decided not to mention it. "She is going out with a freaking millionaire! Let's face it probably a trillionaire, or at least he will be when his oil tycoon dad pops his clogs…"

"Kira? You're making her sound like a gold digger!" Kurt exclaims taking a chug on his wine, the red liquid calming his nerves about his daughters first 'date that's not a date' date.

"It's true though Dad!" Vi adds, Kurt frowns at her. "But like, that's not why I'm going, I just think he's cool. He loves all of the same bands as me, and his dad made him go to public school, he's got nice eyes too!" She smiles coyly, turning round to pick up her coat and bag. "I could stare at them for ever…"

"She's got a thing for eyes too, it seems…" Kira whispers into Kurt's ear, he swats her away.

"Okay, I just can't believe you're going out with a boy, you're getting so grown up!" Kurt breathes heavily keeping his tears at bay. "Make sure you text me, when you get back to Jamie's, not on your, whatever you're calling this, that's rude. And don't let her get too carried away with his friend. And just, have a good time."

"VI, MY DADS OUTSIDE!" Jamie calls from downstairs. Violet immediately burst into action, grinning wide and slapping kisses on Kurt and Kira before running out her bedroom. The front door slams.

"Make good choices…" Kurt whispers.

"Cheer up, she's going to be in a crowded bowling alley. With Richie Riches body guard, nothing bad will happen!" Kira leans over to hug Kurt close, just for a second before jumping up off of the bed. "Come on let's get ready, acoustic night won't wait for us!"

"Dude, stop pushing me. I can walk, I'm not a child!"

"Stop moaning then!" Wes huffs, shoving Blaine forward again in through the doors of Rosey's. "Come on all the good seats will be at the front."

"Why are you so excited? It's probably just going to be some tragic want to make it big guy and his guitar, who sings totally off key and wouldn't know a melody if it smacked him in the face." Blain grouches, as Wes keep pushing him further to the front.

"Blaine? I love you, but you really need to lighten up." Wes sighs, slapping him on the back. "I thought acoustic night would cheer you up, you've been in a slump since that stupid gala-"

"Maybe because I made an ass out of myself, why did I think a guy like that would be genuinely interested in me?" Blaine cuts him off, shrugging when Wes tries to hug him.

"He was Blaine, if you just-"

"No Wes, I told you. I don't want to talk about him or - Sebastian?" Blaine stops dead in his tracks when they reach the table, the familiar warbler sitting in front of him.

"Anderson! I hear you boned my boyfriend!" Sebastian grins, spreading his arm, to make both men sit.

"Sebastian, I'm soooo sorry. I would never have even hit on him if I had known. You know me. I'm not that guy. I just, I'm sorry, okay? You have to believe me!" Blaine starts begging fast, no point in making an awkward situation worse.

"Can we get two whiskeys, make them double and on the rocks…" Wes whispers to a waiter as he walks past.

"Blaine? Don't get those tighty whiteys in a bunch. I'm joking." Sebastian stretches out in his chair, a serene smile playing on his face. "Kurt can do whatever he wants, we aren't boyfriends. I'm too high class for him."

"Wait. What?" Blaine looks between his two friends, resembling a guppy fish, mouth opening and closing as he thinks of something to say.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you all week. If you hadn't been being such a baby about it-"

"I wasn't being a baby!"

"Sure you weren't." Wes raises his eyebrow at him, Blaine realises he is folded in on himself and pouting.

"I swear, I forgot how annoying you two get when you're together…"

"Hey, don't be mean to me! This was my plan!" Wes grumbles, but then his drink is placed in front of him and he forgets why he is annoyed.

"Your-" Blaine gawps, wide eyed as his drink is placed in front of him. "You brought me here to meet him?!"

"Someone needs to sort this mess out, and Kurt won't hear it. He thinks you hate him." Sebastian explains. "I thought if you heard what actually happened, then you would want to maybe do some white knight efforts, well without the horse or armour. Kurt had a bad experience with a horse at a carnival…"

"I'm so confused…"

"I always said your gel usage would make you slow in later life." Sebastian mutters, earning a chuckle from Wes. "Bottom line? Me and Kurt are friends, if you want to be precise? I'm actually his best friend, Kiki will argue against that, but I am. We are not, nor have we ever been sexual partners. Trust me, I would have tried, but I was never what he needed. Yes, he was my date to my dad's event. Yes, we were shopping for dresses when Wesley saw us. But I have never, ever put my penis in any orifice of his body, or vice versa."

"Sooo he's single?"

"Blaine, this means you have a chance…" Wes coaxes, leaning forward to rub Blaine's legs.

"But the girl? How does she fit in?"

"Vi is his daughter, that part is the only thing this idiot and your moronic brother got right…"

"Hey, don't be mean to me!" Wes whines, but then decides to drink his whiskey instead.

"But she's a teenager, I mean how-"

"Blaine, that's not my story to tell. Besides, he's mega protective so you won't need to deal with that just now." Sebastian smiles, waving behind Blaine's head which makes him whip around.

"Oh my god, I'm going to throw up." Blaine whispers to Wes.

"You'll be fine, just breath. He likes you, I can feel it in my bones." Wes whispers back as Kurt and a woman approach the table.

"Sebastian, other prep school boys…" Kira regards them quickly, but Sebastian jumps up to hug her and make a show of her shoes, he knew it wasn't worth it to not notice.

"Hi, Wesley. My friends call me Wes." Wes springs to his feet to shake her hand. "This is my gay friend Blaine, don't fall in love with him. All woman do!" Kira turns her gaze to Blaine then, eyes moving down to his feet and back up in a quick sweeping motion.

"My, what a little treat you are, seriously, what are you five-three?" Kira licks her lips before continuing. "I'm Kira, Kurt's best friend."

"I'm his best friend" Sebastian mutters but nobody listens.

"Blaine, so nice to meet you. Sebastian was just filling us in on the…" Blaine stops short, after turning to where Kurt was to notice he was gone. "Um, guys?" Everyone turns to notice what is wrong at the same time.

"I had to lie to get him here, it's your turn to deal with him!" Kira yells at Sebastian, sitting elegantly into a seat.

"No chance, he's going to know I was behind this…" Sebastian adds sitting back down.

"I could go and tell him me and Blaine just bumped into you, he doesn't know any of my lying tells yet." Wes offers, already dreading how formidable Kurt could be. "Blaine, you okay to stay-" But Blaine was gone too.

"They're either going to fall in love or kill each other…" Sebastian states, picking up his glass to down it.

"I cannot wait to see which…" Kira smiles. Wes gulps, knowing if either one is going to come back as a zombie, it's going to be Blaine.

Kurt was sitting on a bench, around the corner from Rosey's, breathing deep to try and calm down. He had never had a panic attack, or a breakdown, but he was pretty sure this was how they started. Tucking his head in between his knees, he focussed on the ground, sucking another breath in through his nose. A pair of well-polished brogues appeared in his eye line, making him force the breath back out between his teeth.

"Does this mean that running away is our thing?" Blaine asks with a laugh, Kurt doesn't respond he just continues to breath, his pulse quickening as he focuses on those shoes. "First you run out of my house, then I run out of a gala and now you've ran out on a night out…"

"An ambush more like…" Kurt mutters, keeping his head firmly glued between his knees, but the shoes move out of sight and he feel warmth radiate off of Blaine as he sits down beside him, hips almost touching.

"I didn't know either if it makes you feel better?" Blaine offers, "On the outside I was projecting confidence, but when you walked up? I swear my heart felt like it was going to burst a hole in my chest." Kurt sighs a little, braving to sit up and face out in front of him.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm not so good with faking calm." Kurt lets a small self-deprecating laugh. "I'm sorry, for running out on you after the night we met. I know I've said it before but, I really mean it when I say I don't normally do those things."

"I meant it when I said stop apologising, we were two consenting adults." Blaine risks putting a hand on Kurt's knee, screaming internally when he doesn't move it away. "I'll admit the morning after wasn't the best, but you panicked. It's not the worst thing to ever happen to me, a bit sad, but nothing I couldn't bounce back from. I didn't stop thinking about you though, Wes said I was 'moping'. Wow I sound like a sad act." Blaine ducks his head in embarrassment, a small smile playing on his lips, When Kurt looks over all the breath leaves his body. This man, is stunning.

"I did too, not think about me that would be self-centred, but you. I thought about you, a lot if I'm honest. I wished I could have changed what I did, but you looked so peaceful and I realised I had to get home for violet…I just kind of panicked." Kurt let out his breath, trying not to stare too hard at Blaine, he didn't want to seem like a weirdo.

"Violet is….you're daughter?"

"Yeah…" Kurt sighed, he had never been in this situation, where he genuinely liked someone enough to tell them about Vi. It terrified him. "She's fourteen, I was just about to turn sixteen when she was born. I know, stereotypical teen pregnancy in high school, except that I'm gay, a gold star one except for that one night."

"So she lives with you? Sebastian said you're really close?" Blaine asks gently, curious but not wanting to push Kurt too far.

"Yeah, her mum…" Kurt stops briskly, taking in a deep breath and shaking his head started again. "It's just me and her, I have my family and the Smythe family. I've never really been brave enough to tell anyone about her. I mean all my friends know, but I've never had a guy I was serious enough with to feel I could tell them. Does that mean that I'm a bad parent?"

"I'm glad you wanted to tell me, I want to know everything about you." Blaine let out a shaky smile that ran all the way up to his eyes, those warm molten honey eyes. "I don't think it makes you a bad parent to keep her protected either. Why introduce her to people if it isn't going to last?"

"Can we, maybe, can we try this again?" Kurt asks, not even realising that he has picked up Blaine's hand in his own, but Blaine does and a thrill runs through his entire body.

"There's a coffee shop up the road? How about it?" Blaine stands, then reaches his hand out for Kurt to take again, which he does without even thinking. Trying to Ignore, but failing impossibly, the feeling of belonging that it brings.


End file.
